portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal Breach Karts
What was it? Utilising all the staff in the inn, Link organised a kart race in the Icelands (renamed Unicode Tundra as of 2012). 2 people per kart. Totalling 7 karts and 2 laps around an icy cold lake with items/weapons distributed each round for boosting your own progress around the track or sabotaging another team's run for victory. To increase the challenge, participants are allowed to cheat (within reason - i.e. non life threatening and no more than very minor injury) and local wildlife (i.e. penguins) were permitted to run amok on the track completely making the racers' lives a misery. Detailed Summary Participants and team breakdown: 11th August 2011, 11:30 AM After hooking up with local transportation to arrange rides out for the audience and participants to the freezing cold race track encircling an even colder lake, Link changed the inn's staff's work today from managing an inn to managing a kart race. Whatever was going through his mind to do this and why choose such a freezing cold place to hold this event, nobody knew. All Link knew was that his taking over the inn had uncovered a basement full of racing equipment, from karts to fancy seemingly magical (and unsensible) weapons and it's SUCH A WASTE to not use it all. The participiants arrived but Team Mushu & XR pulled out of the race at the last second leaving us with seven deadly teams all fighting for the gold, silver and bronze trophies. OFF they went with authorised weapons being distributed every round to make the race even more chaotic. Plenty of UNauthorised weaponry were also on display, be they ice shriekers, orbital lasers, shadow magic or De-guns. Rest assured, there were plenty of entertainment around. Team Hellboy & Overcast dashed on ahead, a likely favourite to win until the end of the first round then the ranking table seem to have flipped over. The slow racers caught up and the fast racers lagged behind as the resident penguins encouraged even more karting chaos by attempting to 'save' one of their kind - Lawrence! Through some sort of combination between sacrifing to banana gods and agreeing to help the birds to their goal (Lawrence), Team Zurg & Jo suddenly gained a miniature penguin army who were set on raiding every single kart on the ice after the Mechanic and Alien duo, with the help of a handy laser in the sky, blasted a hole in the track. Cheating had never been so feather brained. With no surprise, Team Zurg & Jo came in first place (not before some racers threw in some last minute surprises knowing the minute the two cross the line, their chance would be gone). Xiao Xiao and Nergal Jr came in a surprising second. Ahsoka and Liz swept in third. A ceremony of synchronised swimming penguins followed as they presented the trophies to their respective owners then it was over. Fun times. Plot Management Plot Coordinator's first time organising and managing a plot. Sign-Up Requirements: It was up to the players themselves to arrange themselves into pairs for the race. One character entry per RP-er. A choice of karts was given prior to race starting. Pacing: Weekly - at least one of each pair of racers must post. Plot Coordinator posted once a week, summarizing each round's events and outcome, handing out weapons and updates of each rounds progress map. If a pair failed to post no negative actions will be inflicted apart from the obvious lack of progress in that pair's kart. Management: Done all on one spreadsheet. The first plot tracking sheet ever created by KiKi covering only the bare basic - how much progress each kart made in each round. A new progress map was created each round to reflect players' progress through the race. Threads Breakdown: (Total count - 4) #'OOC Interest thread' to test how many people would be interested in this plot. Significant interest was shown, plot moved from coordinator's faint idea to her drafting table to final confirmation. #'Sign up thread '''on Bulletin Board #'Race Thread -''' all in one #'News Thread - '''Displays gaming rules, current round's progress map, current item in each kart and list of approved cheats for each player. Is also the place where participating RP-ers could submit a cheat (minimum description given on some cases, details could be elaborated in private communication) and where they would be approved. '''Deviations from Original Plan': #Originally suppose to be 3 laps around the track but shortened to 2 so as to maintain player interest. #Originally 8 pairs (16 participants) but last minute character drop out led to only 7 pairs competing. Final Outcome 1st Place: 'Zurg & Jo '''2nd Place: 'Xiao Xiao & Nergal Junior '''3rd place: Ahsoka Tano & Liz (& Zenith) Category:Events